Link aggregation combines multiple network connections in parallel in order to increase throughput of a network beyond that which may be provided by a single connection. It may also be used to provide redundancy in case one or more of the connections fails. Link aggregation offers an inexpensive way to set up a high-speed network that transfers much more data than any one single port or device can deliver. Link Aggregation Control Protocol (LACP) is a communication protocol that provides for controlling the bundling of several physical ports of a network device together to form a single logical channel.